Tormento
by L. M. P. A
Summary: -Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? - preguntó con la duda tatuada en su rostro. -Que mi hermana, se volvió loca, y ahora es nuestra enemiga - contestó con rudeza mientras limpiaba su arma.


**Tormento**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. A. M. P.**

**Prologo**

Toda la Decima generación Vongola despertó confundida, estaban tendidos en la arena en la playa cercana a la ciudad, el sol se estaba escondiendo revelando que ya era tarde, observaron lo que parecían huellas de una batalla, se revisaron con la vista, para saber si estaban heridos, pero solo tenían una marca rojiza en el pecho y le quitaron importancia. Cada quien se fue por su camino, aunque tenían una extraña sensación de vacío, como si algo importante para todos hubiera sido arrancado. Tsuna estaba confundido, sentía que algo le faltaba en su memoria, algo importante, miró de reojo a Reborn, estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Quitó importancia al asunto y siguió el camino para llegar a casa, su madre estaba contenta de que regresaran…

- Tadaima – dijo Tsuna abriendo la puerta dejando que Lambo y Reborn entraran.

- Okaeri – Nana salió a recibirlos con su sonrisa, el Hitman solo respondió con un cabeceo y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y miró confundido el cuarto, pues habían dos camas en vez de una, ¿Acaso Bianchi decidió mudarse a su habitación?

Soltó un suspiro y se apresuro a acostarse en su cama; cerró sus ojos y unas imágenes confusas invadieron su mente, una araña roja escarlata, una joven llorando y… Ahora que se daba cuenta ¿Dónde estaba León? Busco con la mirada al pequeño camaleón, fue hasta ese momento donde vio un pequeño bulto temblando en la otra cama, tomo su pistola y se puso de pie en silencio. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, retiro la manta con cuidado, descubriendo a un pequeño niño, totalmente encogido.

Arqueo una ceja elegantemente, ¿Qué hacia un mocoso en su cuarto? Lo toco con su mano con suavidad, tratando de no asustarlo

- Ey, niño, ¿estás bien? – el pequeño pareció reaccionar a su voz y se fue estirando con lentitud; pronto quedo sentado en la cama mirando de frente a Reborn, el pequeño tenía el cabello verde hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran grandes de color amarillo, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

- Tío… Tío Reborn… - se sorprendió levemente al escuchar como lo había llamado el niño, y se quedo paralizado cuando sintió al infante apretando sus brazos alrededor de su estomago, pronto escucho los sollozos y su traje se humedeció por las lagrimas que el pequeño soltaba

-¿Dónde… donde esta… _mamma_? ¿Volverá… con… nosotros? – el desconocido se aferraba a él con fuerza, no dijo nada, solo coloco su mano en la cabeza del pequeño, sin saber qué hacer.

-_ Agg…_ - miro al niño con precaución y lo obligo a alzar su mirada, y se sorprendió, sus ojos habían cambiado a rojo escarlata, las lagrimas se habían detenido y el pequeño lo miraba con rabia, sintió como dejaba de abrazarlo con lentitud, esa actitud lo alerto, apreto mas la pistola en su mano y escucho un murmuro inteligible, solo alcanzo a oír

- Tal vez esto te duela… - y un golpe en su estomago lo obligo a escupir sangre, sintió una energía recorrer su cuerpo y un ardor se instalo en su pecho, cayó de rodillas de manera violenta. Tosió hasta sentir un sabor metálico en su boca, pronto sintió expulsar algo solido en medio de todo ese ataque, la tos paró abruptamente, observo un objeto negro brillando entre la sangre que había en el suelo de la habitación; miró como el objeto se desintegraba y se desvanecía entre la sangre, dejando solo una mancha negra entre tanto rojo.

Unas visiones invadieron su mente, una chica sonriendo, un muchacho de ojos dorados y un tatuaje… Recordó que había un infante con él, trato de ubicarlo con la mirada, pero en su lugar solo estaba un pequeño camaleón que conocía bien

- León… - susurro y se desmayo.

:...::L.A.M.P::...:

Woah! Hello everybody! :b Como están todos! Ahora si les trago el _verdadero_ _tormento _La verdad, siendo sincera con ustedes, estoy emocionada por escribir esta historia, espero poder subir en una o dos semanas si mi cerebro no queda seco, porque la próxima semana tengo varios exámenes, así que no les prometeré nada. Ahh! No es necesario leer _Tormento momentáneo _que es mas bien como una introducción a esta historia, pero no hay problema si me dejas un review xD Bueno sin nada más que decir, estoy a su completa disposicion, si me mandan mensajes tratare de responderlos de la manera mas rápida posible. Entonces Ja Ne! Esta chica dice:

-Cambio y Fuera

Oh por cierto! Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias y te gusto déjame un review :3


End file.
